This Season
by Dragonll237
Summary: They were just best friends, partners in the ZPD, but there comes a time in every animal's lives that just kicks in as instincts. Can they fight it, or will they let their hormones take control?
1. Chapter 1

**This Season**

 **Zootopia Fanfiction**

By: Dragonll237

 _Rating: T_

 _Genre: Suspense / Romance_

 _Characters: [Nick x Judy]_

 _Summary: They were just best friends, partners in the ZPD, but there comes a time in every animal's lives that just kicks in as instincts. Can they fight it, or will they let their hormones take control?_

 _AN: This is my first Zootopia fanfiction, but I hope it turns out okay. It's pretty similar to what I usually write in fanfictions, but in a new environment and with different people it should be pretty interesting. I do not own Zootopia nor Selena "Hyena" Gomez. Chapters are going to be kinda short, but that's not a bad thing. Thought some bunny action for Easter would be a pretty fun idea. This is in dedication to my Gregory-sama as I wrote this for his past birthday. 3 ~Dragon_

 **Chapter 1: Weird**

 _ ***Nick***_

Every day I walk with Carrots up to the ZPD in the morning, stopping by the coffee shop on the way. It turned into the same old routine. She'd pay one day, and I'd pay the next. She'd open the doors first, then I'd open them for her. It just worked out that way. We were partners, after all.

I stood outside her apartment complex, just like every other day, leaning on the old concrete. Every peal in the paint, every crack in the foundation, was probably completely memorized by now. My eyes focused on the crusty paint at the base of the building where the structure met the grass yard.

"I'm ready," she greeted, jumping on her long feet with grace.

I looked up to greet her back, but something was different today. Maybe it was the cute way her ears draped over her head? Or the way her paws locked behind her as she stood on her tiptoes, making her adorable? Or how her eyes shimmered even though it was only five thirty in the morning? Perhaps it was how her clothes clung to her fur to show the curvature of her graceful body? But nothing's really any different from usual, so what could it be?

"Alright, Carrots, let's go," I answered, walking up the sidewalk towards work.

She easily caught up to me, following step by step with no problem at all. Her feet barely touching the ground as she skipped along and whistled one of her songs on her dumahiki. This wasn't anything out of the ordinary, yet something with the way she just _was_ seemed different. She was carefree, relaxed, and radiant as always. What was different?

I opened the door for her to the coffee shop and entered after her. It seemed like the five people that sat scattered around the tables of the store looked at our entrance. Sure, we get greeted by the employees because we're regulars, but this felt different. Maybe I wasn't the only one to notice there was something different? Maybe I'm just going crazy?

"Our usuals, please," she ordered, standing tall to look over the counter.

Her tail swished cutely as she watched the coffee being poured into our cups. I turned my head to look at the others in the store and their heads turned to focus to their tables or their newspapers. They were watching us. They were watching _her_. I paid for our coffees, took a sip, and discreetly gave the others a dirty look to tell them to mind their own business.

It wasn't just in the coffee shop. The few people that were up to go to work seemed to be drawn to look at her. I didn't like that. She didn't even realize that she was drawing attention without meaning to. Seriously, what was different?!

"Morning Judy, Nick," Clawhouser greeted from the front desk of the ZPD.

"Good morning," Judy returned happily, still seemingly skipping towards our offices.

"Nick, wait a second," Clawhouser called after me before I could walk after her. The way he hesitated to eat his morning donut caught my attention to be alarming.

"What's up?" I asked.

He nervously answered, "You… Noticed something's different… Right?"

I rose an eyebrow at the leopard, questioning, "Yeah, why? What's up?"

He pulled at a donut in his box and played with the jimmies on the glaze before he returned, "N… Nothing… Nothing."

Even Clawhouser noticed something was different. What could it be? Did he know? It's killing me! What is it?!

"You know what it is, don't you?" I inquired a little quieter.

"M… Maybe y… You should a… Ask her about it…?" was his stuttered answer. He was older than me so it was more likely that he knows. The obese leopard was avoiding the question on purpose.

"That wasn't my question," I replied.

"N… No. N… Not really," Clawhouser returned. He stuffed the donut into his mouth in order to evade answering. Licking his paws after picking crumbs off his chest.

"Great," I sighed frustrated. My tail swooshed in disappointment and frown in frustration.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Stares**

 _ ***Judy***_

I sighed as I closed the door behind me as I entered my office. Thankfully Clawhouser held Nick up for a few minutes so I could be alone. Why did it seem like everyone noticed me today? I tried not to seem to notice them looking at me, but it was just so freaky. At first I thought that I had my shirt on backwards or something, but Nick would have told me and I already double checked.

I had to put things together to figure this out. Nothing in my morning routine changed and Nick met me at the entrance as he always does. Well, he did seem more handsome than usual, but the rising sun was shining on his fur in the most perfect way so it wasn't like that was really different. He's always been charming to say the least. His beautifully smooth orange fur, crystal green eyes, and soft and bushy tail…

"Clear your head, Judy. You can't go thinking like that at work. You're an officer for crying out loud," I whispered to myself, sitting down at my desk and turning on my monitor.

"Hey, Carrots, Chief Bogo said he wanted to see us in his office," Nick called from the other side of the door.

"Okay, I'll be right there," I replied, suppressing an annoyed sigh. Did he want to ask about me getting so much attention today or something?

"I'd hurry, if I were you," he returned, leaving the door to head to the chief.

That was no joke. No one wanted to make the chief wait for longer than he has to. I quickly turned my monitor off again and raced after Nick to join him in Chief Bogo's office. Maybe we have a new assignment? Then we can at least focus on our mission and not about everybody apparently staring at me.

The chief greeted and closed the door behind us. Serious as always as he motioned us to sit and sat himself at his desk. He grabbed at a folder resting close to the edge and tossed it towards us to look at it. Nick caught it and opened it to look at the contents. It was a new assignment and I cheered happily in my head. They were always the best.

Chief Bogo announced, "You both have a new assignment. Hyena Gomez has a concert in the Savanna Central and she has to get there from the Oasis Palm Hotel. This should be simple enough as you're going from one main train central to another, but that means more people. She's requested bodyguards and she doesn't trust anyone but the police force for such a public transport. You two should be more than enough to handle a little crowd patrol, would I be wrong?"

"No, sir," I replied. This wouldn't be the first time we escorted a famous author, but for Hyena Gomez it was a first.

"Good. You are to meet her at the Palm by tomorrow at nine a.m. Don't be late for your seven o'clock train on the Loop. Now, get going," he commanded and we did not hesitate to follow orders.

Nick handed me the folder as he sat at his desk and I sat down at mine. We had to document and prepare for our outing. This part of being in the force sucked. However, at least he didn't say anything about so many people looking at me. I just hope that tomorrow whatever people were looking at me for will be over with.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Stay Away**

 _ ***Nick***_

Whatever it is that's different about Carrots didn't go away as I'd hoped it would. The train ride to Oasis was longer than it should have because so many guys just keep looking our way. Yes, it was only guys. I guess that's what really pissed me off. Why in the world would _only_ men look at Carrots?! What's going on?!

We got off the train and it wasn't like it was any better standing in front of the giant palm tree of a hotel. Even the butlers were staring! Some weasel passed by and whistled at her! I don't know what came over me when I nearly growled at him as he left, but he deserved it.

"Hopps and Wilde, right?" a familiar voice called from the main doors.

Two large bison in suits stood behind a beautiful hyena in a skin-tight dress that showed more than it covered. That was Hyena Gomez, the one we were to take to Savanna Square. I've heard many of her songs, mainly because Carrots sings them a bunch, but also on the radio and they're pretty good. Her songs are a little… _Sexual_ … For my tastes, but still good.

"That's right, ma'am," Carrots replied giddily. "But you can just call us Judy and Nick. We'll be your guards for the next two days."

"Thank you, and you can just call me Lena. That _is_ my real name after all," she returned, shaking our paws.

"No problem, it's our pleasure to be working with you," Carrots continued.

"We should probably make it to the station," I suggested.

The stares were even more intense as not only were they looking at Carrots, but also at Lena. The famous singer asked, already strutting towards the women's room, "Before we get on the train, would you mind if I made a bathroom break?"

"Sure, Nick stay here while I go with her," Carrots returned, walking after the celebrity.

"Alright, I guess," I shrugged and watched them walk over to the w/c.

Before they entered, however, I noticed a lemur slap Judy's ass as he passed by. My eyes narrowed onto the monkey and followed him through the crowd. His dark outfit portraying him to seem like the thug type. To me, he was. I know Judy told me to stay put, but that punk needed a lesson and I wasn't just going to hold out on him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:** _ **That**_

 _ ***Judy***_

I entered the bathroom behind Lena to get away from the crowd. Locking myself up in a stall myself, I took a deep breath and tried to forget that lemur that just _had_ to tap my but as I passed him. What was going on? I never attracted so much attention before. Well… Never without knowing the reason why.

Why did it seem like all the men in the world just have to look at me? Did something get pressed in the newspaper that I didn't see or approve? It couldn't still be the old "bunny officer" thing, could it? No, that was months ago. Okay, _a_ month ago, but still. Everyone that's been staring has probably been in the city for at least that long so it's not like the news was still news.

What was different? What changed? It couldn't be… _That_ … Could it? I'm still a pretty young bunny. There's no way that I could be… Right?

The males are staring, though. Mom said it was strongest during the first time, but _everyone_ staring? There's no way, could there? Maybe I should ask Mom about it when I get home? No, that's too long. Nick's out of the question, too embarrassing.

"Judy?" Lena asked.

"Yeah?" I answered nervously.

"When you're done, can we talk about something?" she continued.

"Sure," I replied, acting like I went to the bathroom and unlocking the door to greet her.

Lena stood leaning against the sinks, radient as she was. She questioned as I washed my paws, "You know about… _That_ … Right?"

My paws slowed in the cool water and I returned, "Y… Yeah…"

She shifted against the sinks and sat on the counter to add, "I don't want to intrude on your own personal business, but… It's yours, isn't it?"

Shutting off the water and drying my paws on a paper towel I hesitated, "I… I guess so… It's… It's my first…"

"Oh, yeah? That explains a lot then. Your partner… Does he know?" she inquired.

"No. He probably doesn't even know what _that_ is," was my answer.

"Oh, alright," she replied, getting up from the sink and heading towards the entrance.

So, maybe I was? What then? I can't just tell Nick about it. Hm, but I may have to. It _is_ kind of important to know about.

When we left the bathroom, there seemed to be a circle of people just outside. Lena walked over towards her guards that remained on duty until the train departed, and I noticed that Nick was gone. I pushed through the crowd to know what was happening to see Nick in the center, pinning that same lemur to the wall and… _Snarling_?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Showdown**

 _ ***Nick***_

I approached that lemur with narrowed eyes and clenched fists. He had grouped up with a group of lemurs and they were all laughing hysterically. The bison stood where I left them, so the girls would know where to go. I just couldn't let that lemur get away.

"That doe was _so_ scared," my target sneered. "Damn, she hopped away with her ears back. You boys see that?"

"You do realize that she was an officer, don't you?" I announced my presence.

"So what if I did?" the lemur asked, turning around to face me with a wide smirk.

"Then that's a severe offence to the ZPD. It is illegal to touch an office on duty," I warned.

"Oh, is it? What are you going to do about it, kit?" he challenged.

I greatly accepted with a growl, "I'm going to have to write you up for a first offence. I'd imagine that your fine will be increasingly large should you talk back to an officer."

He whistled, "A fine. And what would second offence be?"

I took up his collar and pinned him to the wall, growling, "That would be my fist in your face. Now, are you going to admit the truth and take your fine or will you go the hard way?"

He called me out, "I'm pretty sure that you're not allowed to do that officer."

"I'm waiting for my answer, punk," I replied.

"Fine," he returned, eyes narrowing into mine. "I'd slap her ass again just to get that pathetic look on your face. Who would've thought that a kit like you would go after a doe like that, hua? You're outta your league, officer, and that's the truth."

"So you admit it, then. State your name," I demanded.

"Devan Ringtale, and get off now," he responded and I released him from the wall.

" _Don't_ talk back to an officer, you got me? You're lucky I'm not gonna haul you with me back to the department," I warned.

Devan crossed his arms and huffed, "Not like you weren't aggressive back, though. You could get in trouble for doin' that too, ya know."

A familiar, wavery voice called out from behind me as I huffed back, "Nick? What are you doing?"

Of course Judy would come out of the bathroom before this whole thing was settled. I acted like I didn't even notice her and commanded the lemur to scram after I scribbled down his name. Great, I was already in a sour mood. That whole situation just made it ten times worse. I really didn't want to handle her now. She couldn't see me in such a bad mood. It seemed as though I didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

I replied, taking a deep breath to try and clear the air, "Just taking care of something. Let's get to the train. There's nothing to see here, people."

My feet pounded at the floor as I marched over to Lena and her bison guards. I didn't let Carrots to get a single answer farther than that from me. How could I explain that I just rampaged on a guy that slapped her ass? It wasn't like he made a major offence, but it just triggered me. He touched her in inappropriate ways, but I could have easily let it go as Carrots did. Yet, I couldn't. Why did I do that? I pretty much just made a fool of myself for making it such a public scene.

She sat next to me as Lena sat across in the train. My eyes traveled over to look at Carrots' paws clasped together. Something in her eyes said that she was disturbed by something. What was she thinking about in that pretty little head of hers? What clouded her beautiful violet eyes? What caused me to love her so much to get so mad at some asshole that had the clever idea to be a jerk?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Jealous**

 _ ***Judy***_

We arrived flawlessly and settled into the Savanna for the concert to start. It was taking place at eight at night, and Nick and I weren't really needed since Lena had her guards for the concert. We were really just going to be backstage audience until the concert was over and the next day we had to take Lena back to Oasis. It was pretty awesome to be an officer because we could always get into the best concerts and practically be paid for going.

 _That_ bothered me, but I wouldn't let it ruin my job nor my fun for that matter. Not to mention that Nick wouldn't tell me what he was doing back in the Oasis Train Station. Something to cause a commotion, at least.

"This is amazing, it's it Nick?" I sighed content as I roamed around the backstage.

"Yeah, sure," he shrugged, paws in his pockets and following me around, seeming not as impressed with the crazy decorations as I was.

"Do you like Lena's music, Nick?" I questioned.

"Hm? Do I like her music? Well, sure. I guess she's pretty good," he replied once again with a shrug.

We wandered into the artist's room right when Lena walked out in her beautiful, fitting dark blue dress that sparkled with every movement. She gave a thumbs up and smiled as she passed by in her heels, carrying on with her routine. A few animals came out after she did, and I guessed that they were the makeup artists and outfit designers. A male otter approached us with a bright smile.

The otter said, "Well, hello officers. Would you like a tour of the makeup room?"

I cheered, "Sure!"

He chuckled and motioned towards the door, "After you, my lady."

I replied, "Thank you."

I had never went into one of these rooms before, and it was exciting to see the inside. Sometimes the extra attention came in handy. I'm a trained cop, so it's not like I can just get taken advantage of. Maybe _that_ won't be that bad after all.

"Why don't you try on an outfit or two? Play around," the otter suggested, gesturing to the racks of outfits and wigs and random objects.

"Thank you," I appreciated. "Though I don't want to play around with someone else's property. It'd look bad on my part. Besides, I would like to watch the concert."

"Oh, but it doesn't have to take very long. I'm sure you can find many things in here to make you look even more radiant than Miss Gomez. All of these costumes belong to Miss Gomez. I'm sure she wouldn't mind," he encouraged.

"I suppose that trying on one or two couldn't hurt," I caved, kind of really wanting to anyway.

My paws traveled down the racks of clothes. Each fabric having a different feel as they are made of different materials. I stopped at a violet gown and pulled it off the rack. The bottom drapped down in a pool as I held it up to my police suit and vest. I grabbed hold of the bottom and swayed it this way and that to test how light it was and surprisingly it felt almost as if it was paper.

The otter suggested, "That looks very pretty, officer. You can try it on if you'd like. I can easily fit it to suit your size."

I replied, "Oh, no, I can't take off my uniform."

He returned, "My apologies, but aren't you off duty during the concert?"

My paws were tied. He was right. Since we weren't on duty, we were allowed to lay back and do our own thing. I can't lie and say that I can't. Though if I don't then it'll allow his flexibility to corner me. Snap out of it, Judy. You can handle some guy. You're a cop of Zootropolis.

"You make a fair point," I smirked. "Is there a changing room then?"

"Over in the corner there," he pointed to an area that had a curtain hanging from the ceiling to form a closed off area.

I closed the curtain to change when I heard the sound of one of the tables shake as something hit it. Nick's angry voice called, "What's your game?"

The otter's voice replied shakily, "G… Game? What are you talking about officer?"

Nick's voice came again, "Don't tell me that keeping her here, changing from her armor, isn't just because you feel so kind to invite her to do whatever the hell she pleases."

I rolled my eyes. It wasn't like I was in a separate room. Plus I have giant ears that can hear them even if I was in another room. Though, Nick was being hostile to a lot of males lately. Come to think of it, it increased since… _Crap_. Is he mad that so many guys can tell that it's my first? Maybe he's set off because so many guys are paying too much attention to me? Could he be jealous that I'm actually allowing this otter to get what he wants? What if he's affected too? Does he know?

The dress was hard to keep up on my own as I walked out from behind the curtain. Instantly the two looked to me and their eyes widened. That was a good sign, right? The otter was fast to recover as he stepped away from Nick and asked if I needed help to fix the dress to fit better. I was tempted to say 'Yes', but instead turned him down. The concert was to begin soon.

"You sure? I'm sure if it fit you better, then it would look far more marvelous than it is already," he pressed.

"I guess," I bit my lip, suddenly feeling insecure.

His paws met my back and he seemed to almost purr in enjoyment. I looked up to Nick to see his eyes narrowed on the otter. A paw slid down farther than it should have and I slapped his arm away, twirling around with a cautioning gaze. That was all Nick needed to pin the otter to a clothes rack and warn him to get out of the room.

The otter was quick to scurry off and follow orders. I looked to Nick for an explanation as to why he was so aggressive, but his wide worried eyes were all the reasoning I needed. He didn't want me to be taken advantage of. But something else was there… Maybe he actually _was_ jealous?

I should probably tell him about _that_. Maybe he doesn't know? What if he does? … What if he likes me back?!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Paws**

 _ ***Nick***_

That otter got on my nerves with his games. He knew very well what he was doing. I couldn't let him just take advantage of her like that. No one should touch her but me. Wait a second… Did I seriously just think that? Yes, yes I did…

"Nick, I think I should tell you something," Carrots began after a long awkward silence since that otter left.

"What is it?" I encouraged.

"I think I'm on my first season," she admitted.

Her season? Wait a second, mom told me about that once before… Was that why I was drawn to her? That explained why so many men were staring at her, though. Her scent changed due to the start of her season. That was it. That's what was different.

I breathed jokingly, yet completely serious, "So I'm not going insane for no apparent reason?"

She gave a small chuckle, "No."

I whipped my brow in fake relief, "Few, now that's resolved. At least I know why you look gorgeous in that dress. It probably doesn't even look good. For all I know, hormones could be changing everything in front of me."

"So, I do look pretty in this dress?" she questioned.

"Am I a fox that would lie to an adorable bunny like you?" I asked, knowing how much she hated it to be called adorable even if it was the truth and not an insult.

"Well the saying is that you're a sly fox. Don't think I didn't catch you calling me adorable," she huffed with those round cheeks of hers expanding in the cutest way.

"You caught me red handed," I played.

She walked towards me, swaying her hips entirely on purpose to make me gulp. The dress, now pulled tight, fit her form better than anything she's worn before. Her chest, her waist, her hips, and her legs were all pronounced. If my fur wasn't already a red shade, it would be now. She stood on her tiptoes and looked up to me with her paws on her hips.

Carrots demanded, "Tell me the truth. Why are you so protective of me?"

I blinked at her question, "Hormones?"

She returned, "I'm serious. Even before my season you were always aggressive to a certain extent towards other guys. So, tell me why."

I answered, "Because I like you, Carrots. I guess I should have confessed sooner, but it's the truth."

"You… I like you too, Nick," she confessed, her body completely relaxed.

She loved me. _**Judy loves me**_! Was this real? Could this work? We're different animals: prey and predator…

A roaring crowd in the background began to cheer out. The concert was about to begin. We would miss it if we didn't hurry. Carrots really wanted to see it too. Though, as soon as the first words of the first song came, I gulped instantly.

Hyena Gomez's voice rang out, " _Won't keep my paws to myself.~_ "

Carrots looked to the door in surprise. Why was this song the first in the list? I knew that Lena's songs were all pretty sexual, but this one? Of course it would be the one song focusing around sexual encounters… As we are alone in a room where the door is closed…

" _Even if I had wanted to.~_ "

She looked back to me, those brilliant eyes forming some kind of idea. A smart smirk graced her face. _Gods_ she looked amazing. Whatever it was she was thinking, I'd do it. I'd do anything for her.

" _Why can't it be you and me?~_ "

"Can you help me?" she asked, turning around and side angling her shoulders to look over at me.

" _It's as if you're my own catnip.~_ "

I gulped as my shaky paws met her back to unclip the dress. She was opening herself to me. I could barely focus as I worked on the pins. The dress was so silky smooth and her figure was so perfectly fit inside it.

" _Why can't I forget the fight?~_ "

The entire back of her dress lay open to me and she didn't move. I rolled the sleeves over her shoulders and my paws froze. If I went on, I won't be able to stop myself. The damn sly bunny probably knew that too.

" _And run wild right next to you.~_ "

"Carrots," I warned, my snout next to her head so I wouldn't have to raise my voice from above a whisper.

" _Why can't it be you and me?~_ "

She turned around. The sleeves hanging on her shoulders and revealing her collar. Why did she look so hot? Why couldn't it be a different song? Why was this song so _right_?

" _It's as if you're my own catnip.~_ "

Her paws met my snout and in seconds she pulled me down and our lips met…

" _Oh~, cause all of our rules and our mothers, stop us from loving each other. But let's try and try and try to break free. And all of our race and our fathers, stop us from loving each other. But let's try and try and try to break free. Won't keep my paws to myself.~_ "

My paws grabbed her hips and lifted her into the air to kiss her better. Her paws held onto my shoulders and grasped my vest tightly. Damn she was so hot! Her lips were amazing…

" _Paws to myself.~_ "

Why was it this song? During her season only made it worse. We finally confessed to each other and it has to be during her season…

" _Won't keep my paws to myself.~_ "

But that didn't matter. We had the rest of our lives. I'll just have to learn her mouth first. How to control myself. Who cares if we're different species? Who cares if we're predator and prey?

" _Paws to myself.~_ "

"I love you," she announced.

"I love you, too," I sighed in contentment.

 ***** _ **The end**_ *****


End file.
